Crooked
by high off of strawberry pocky12
Summary: "Leave me alone, I was alone anyway. I have no one, everything is meaningless. Take away the sugar-coated comfort. Tonight, I'll be crooked." After having been hurt by his many failed relationships, Roxas is done with dating and all things related to it. He becomes cold to everyone around him; but that doesn't stop a certain stubborn red head. AkuRoku
1. Crooked

**What the heck am I doing? It's been what, three days since my last story ended? Well here I am, with a new one. And remember how I said I wouldn't write more AkuRoku, well...I liked apparently. SIIIIGH. Oh well, this story is just coming to me like a ton of bricks. So here you guys go, another one of my ridiculous stories!**

* * *

The weather was cold that morning in Twilight Town; the wind nipping at Roxas' nose as he hurried to the train station, clutching his camera close to his side. He hurried into the train car and rubbed his hands together. He was a reporter for The Twilight Town Times, and an unlucky one at that. Roxas was talented, and always got great reviews for his articles, but his boss had a vendetta against him or something. He always assigned Roxas the cruddy jobs. This week he was being sent to Radiant Garden –the biggest city closest to small Twilight Town—to cover the concert for an uprising band.

Seriously!? He couldn't help but scream in his head, as he sat down in the uncomfortable seat of the train. What kind of bullshit job was this? It was a whole new kind of bullshit really. He wasn't sure why his small little town needed to read about this pretty much unknown rock band. But who was he to argue with his boss?

Roxas sighed his breath creating fog on the window he was staring out, the train slowly lurching away from the stop. Once the train started up, the heat was turned on allowing Roxas to shed his gloves and heavy coat. He deposited them on the chair next to him and his camera. He pulled out the information his boss gave him this morning and looked at the papers. Of course his stupid boss was too damn cheap to get him a decent hotel room at a known hotel brand. He himself had never heard of 'weary way inn.' And to be frank, it sounded a little shady to him.

He shoved the papers back into his bag and closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat. It was his every intention to sleep until he heard someone slump down in the last seat in his row. He peaked open an eye and glared at the well dressed blonde residing in the seat. He closed his eyes, intending to pretend to be asleep.

"Hello." The blonde said in a thick British accent. Roxas bit his tongue to keep himself motionless, so his cover wouldn't be blown. The blonde rolled his eyes and poked him. "I know you're awake." Roxas sighed sitting up in his seat. "Maybe I just don't want to talk to you."

Roxas wasn't stupid; the train had been going for a good twenty minutes now with no stops, so this guy had come over to him with a purpose. And to Roxas that meant he wanted to flirt with him, which he was not going to have.

There is one thing you should know about Roxas, he doesn't date, well not any more at least. After having his heart smashed into pieces the last time, he decided no more! If he didn't date, then he wouldn't get hurt. So he became cold and distant, unfortunately not just in the dating sense. He started ignoring his best friends, even his family. It was better that way; if they weren't close to him then they couldn't see how truly messed up he had become.

"Wow, no need to be mean. My name is Luxord." Roxas stared at the blonde with a straight face. Was this guy daft? It was obvious Roxas wanted nothing to do with the guy. "I'm going to go back to sleep, when I wake up I expect you to be back in your proper seat." Roxas said leaning back in his seat again. He closed his eyes and sighed hearing the guy get up and move away from him.

~0~0~0~0~

There was one thing Roxas would admit to liking about this assignment. Radiant Garden was absolutely beautiful. He caught himself staring at the city as he walked off the train. Even in a thick blanket of snow, the beauty of the city could be felt. Maybe this assignment wouldn't be so bad after all.

At least that's what he thought before he got to his hotel. Remember when he said the name of it sounded shady? Well the building looked shady as well. He almost went and found himself his own hotel room, in a much nicer place. But let's be honest; he was a reporter, he didn't make that much money. If he went somewhere else he would have to pay for it himself, so he would just have to suck it up.

He quickly got his room key and made his way down the dingy hotel hallway. He could clearly hear loud music ring through the hall. He hoped to god that this wasn't an all day all night thing. As irritable as he was fully rested, he turned into a demon when extremely tired. Needless to say, sleep was an important part of his life.

He was about to unlock his room when the door across the hall swung open. Music poured out of the room, along with general chaotic murmurs. Roxas turned to look at the guy who sauntered out of the room. The guy stopped and stared straight at Roxas. Before the blonde had a chance to blink, he was being cornered by the obviously drunk guy in a blur of red spikes and sloppy movements.

"Well aren't you just the damn cutest thing I've seen a long while." The guy slurred out, causing Roxas to scrunch up his nose in disgust. Roxas wasn't blind, he could clearly see how attractive the red head pinning him to the wall was. But if there was one thing he couldn't stand in this world, that was men, especially drunken men. To him they were never any good.

"Thanks for the compliment…" Roxas said slipping out from under the guy's arm. "But I have places to be." The guy grinned, his feline features making it look like he was thinking of eating Roxas. "Come on blondie, let's go have some fuuuun. You look like you could use some fun."

The guy tried to pin Roxas against the wall again, this time he was expecting it and moved away in time. "I'm quite allergic to fun actually." Roxas said getting his room door open. "Have a nice night!" He said slamming the door in the red head's face. Roxas sighed and rubbed his temples, he could feel a headache coming on.

~0~0~0~0~

Roxas walked into the concert hall that the band he was interviewing would be preforming at the next day. You see his assignment had three parts, this morning it was the interview with the band. Then tomorrow morning he was to cover the preparations for the concert, then the actual concert that night.

His head was pounding, and his eye was twitching as he reached the back stage area. He was stopped by a big guy who looked generally uninterested in the music the band he was interviewing played. "How can I help you?" The guy asked eying the blonde.

Roxas sighed holding up his press badge. "I'm from The Twilight Town Times; I'm here to interview The Darkest Obsessions." The bouncer looked over the badge before looking back over at Roxas. He nodded; "go on in. The band is in the third door on the right."

Roxas sarcastically saluted the guy before walking down the hall. He knocked on the door, only entering after he got the okay. He bowed slightly; "hello I'm from The Twilight Town Times." He stood up straight. His eyes widened as he tried to suppress an unhappy moan; because staring right back at him was the drunken man from the hotel hallway.

* * *

**Like it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!**


	2. Breathe

**WHOOOOO Another chapter! Before anyone gets the chance to complain or inform me of this; yes I am aware how choppy this chapter is! The first few chapters probably will be, I can't help it I'm sorry. But here is another chapter! I'm already a good halfway through chapter three as well! If anyone has read one of my stories before, you know this is an amazing feat for me. As for when I will be updating; soon it will change to every two weeks instead of every week. My semester is starting up soon, and I'll have less time to write. So giving myself two weeks takes the pressure off of me. Anyway! I'll answer the reviews that I got!**

_**Ldrmas: **_**You knew it? You knew what? Hehe.  
**

_**The crows eye: **_**Haha because I sure was gone for long. Siiiigh. But thank you, I always get embarrassed when you guys call my stories wonderful. AAAISH *blush*  
**

_**L: **_**I know! I couldn't stay away. I've had this idea for a story for a long time now and I've tried to write it for another fandom, but it just wasn't working. Siiigh.**

**Anyway, thank you all who subscribed, favorited, and reviewed my story! A special thank you to my silent readers as well. **

* * *

"So you're from Twilight Town huh?" The guy from the hallway—who Roxas learned was named Axel—asked uncrossing his legs. Lucky for the previously mentioned blonde, Axel had been so drunk the previous night that he had no recollection of him.

"Uh… obviously." Roxas answered taking a seat on the couch facing the band. Axel was sitting in the very middle; on his right was a blonde with a crazy mull-hawk like hair style. On his left was a guy with long silver hair and a vicious glare. And next to him was a bored looking guy with purpleish blueish hair?

Axel laughed at Roxas' response. "Sorry, that was a rather stupid question. What I really want to know is how long have you lived in Twilight Town?" Roxas sighed pulling out his pen, paper, and tape recorder. "I'm supposed to be interviewing you, not the other way around."

Axel huffed; "come on, just answer my question!" Roxas rolled his eyes at the guy's childish attitude. "I've lived there my whole life." This caused Axel to perk up. "Really? Dem and I are from Twilight Town." He motioned to the blonde to his right.

Roxas gave them a questioning glance; he was pretty damn sure he would remember two characters that looked like that around his small town. Axel grinned; "we left when we were sixteen."

"Ran away." Demyx added.

Axel nodded; "yes, ran away. We came here to Radiant Garden to peruse our dreams of being musicians." Roxas nodded scribbling things down, glad that he and pressed record on his tape player. If Axel was going to give him an interview, where Roxas didn't have to awkwardly ask questions, the blonde wasn't going to complain. Axel smiled at the memory of their beginning. "It wasn't easy…" He said letting out a little sigh.

"Being kids and practically living on the streets…" Demyx finished for him. "We slept in Axel's car that he had inherited from his older brother." Axel nodded; "we performed in various places to earn money. Our most frequented spot was the train station. That's where we happened across Riku." Axel said motioning to the guy with long silver hair on the left of him.

"Riku had just run away from Destiny Islands; don't ask us why, he still hasn't told us." Roxas looked over at the silent silverette. "Why?" Riku shrugged; "That's really not pertinent to my success story so you don't need to know."

Roxas shrugged and looked back at Axel. "Continue." Axel nodded leaning back in his seat, propping his boots up on the table in between them. "Lucky for Riku, or maybe for us, the dude plays a mean bass." Roxas couldn't help but smirk at the eye roll Riku sent Axel for his comment.

"So Roxy, what part of Twilight Town did you grow up in?" Roxas cocked an eyebrow at the red head. "I'm interviewing you, Axel, not the other way around. So please, tell me how you met Saix, and don't call me Roxy."

Axel huffed pulling his legs off the table and sitting up. "You're no fun. But we'll play it your way. We met Saix at a local show. He was playing in his old band; well he was supposed to be playing in his old band. We watched the whole drama unfold. Saix showed up for the show, only to find his band had replaced him! What jack asses."

Roxas looked over at the silent man at the end of the couch. "You were replaced?" Saix nodded; "said they found better." He mumbled. This caused Axel to laugh loudly. "They're probably kicking themselves in the face now!" Demyx laughed along with Axel; "seriously!"

Roxas coughed trying to get the interview back in order. "So Radiant Garden is the last show on the tour, what's next?" Demyx grinned; "we write!" He pumped his fist into the air. Axel shook his head; "no we rest. Demyx just gets a little anxious to get new stuff out. I guess he's the reason we've done so well; but I'm the reason we're all alive." Demyx laughed; "I guess going home and relaxing is kind of important, but only slightly."

"Home?" Roxas asked looking at everyone in the band. "Do you all still live in RG?" Axel grinned leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees. "We can't tell you that Roxy. We don't need people stalking us in our daily lives."

Roxas hummed; "fair enough. One last question, you were all pretty young when the band formed, some of you without parental guidance…"

"All of us…" Demyx cut in.

Roxas shot him a glare; "all of you then. What was your struggle? What was the hardest thing for each of you to overcome in order to make this band successful?"

Axel smiled, though this smile wasn't nearly as boisterous as before. "We each had our own things to cover come. For Demyx it was depression…" Demyx nodded; "being alone, in a large city, with hardly anything to eat, and no real place to sleep. The rejection that we constantly got really hit me. For awhile I felt like giving up on this dream. But the aching to prove all those who doubted me…well us…kept me going. It was Axel who I worried the most about."

Axel nodded; "The rejection and circumstances got to me too. I got into drugs at the age of 18. I struggled with it for years, when our current record label found us, they said that I either had to sober up or the band had to replace me."

Roxas hummed; "wow, that's really heavy stuff." He pressed stop on the tape recorder. "That's all I need for this part of the article." He put his stuff away before standing up.

Axel physically shook himself, catching Roxas' attention. "Sorry, when a negative vibe takes over, I like to literally shake it off. It helps me stay in good spirits." He grinned hopping up off the couch. He walked over to the blonde and swung his arm around his neck.

"So blondie, you're pretty cute. If you're free, why not join me for a drink or something?" Roxas glared at the obnoxious red head; even when sober the man was too much for Roxas. Roxas shoved Axel's arm off of him; "I'm busy, I'm always busy."

Axel gave him a suspicious look; "you can't ALWAYS be busy Roxas." Roxas shrugged making his way to the door. "When it comes time for dating, I'm always busy. See you tomorrow." He bowed before leaving the room.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted spotting the blonde coming down the hallway of the hotel. "Fancy meeting you here." Axel grinned closing the distance between them.

Roxas sighed, wearily looking at his hotel room door. He was wondering how fast the red headed singer could move while sober. He knew he could out run him while drunk, but for some reason he doubted he'd have such luck now. "Hello Axel, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in some nice hotel?"

Axel laughed shoving his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans. "I like to keep life simple; shouldn't you be in a nice hotel?" Roxas gave him a resentful look. "I stay at wherever my boss books, it's not my fault he's a complete ass hole."

Axel laughed again, swinging an arm around Roxas' neck. "Well, I'm thankful to your boss." He grinned, tightening his hold on the blonde so he couldn't push his arm off. "Well Roxy, you don't seem all that busy. Let's go eat some dinner!"

Roxas scowled and clawed at Axel's arm again. "I'm not hung…" He was cut off by the growling of his stomach. Damn it, his stomach sure had horrendous timing.

"Now, now Roxas, you're stomach says otherwise. Coooome on, it's just dinner!" He whined getting uncomfortably close to Roxas' ear. Roxas sighed pushing Axel's face away from his face. "If I agree to come with you, will you leave me alone?"

"Of course…" Axel said pulling the blonde back into the elevator. "Not!" Roxas groaned, "Axel!" He shouted as the elevator doors closed.

Roxas scowled munching on his sushi silently, glaring at the red head across the table from him. This made Axel laugh twirling his chopsticks in his fingers. "Damn Roxy, what made you such a sour puss? How do you have friends with that attitude?"

Roxas snorted sipping his water. "I doubt my friends consider me such any more. I mean I haven't seen them in over a year." Axel gave him a crestfallen look. "Seriously; kid you must live a lonely existence."

Roxas shrugged; "I've always been alone. I work well alone." Axel shook his head shoving sushi in his mouth. He studied the blonde for a minute. "I don't see how. I thrive off my band mates and best friends. I would be dead without Demyx."

Roxas pointed his chopsticks at Axel. "That's you." He tossed them down and stood up. He dug out a twenty from his wallet and put it on the table. "Good night Axel." He said before quickly leaving the restaurant.

"Roxas!" Axel yelled jumping off the stage the next morning when the blonde walked into the building. Roxas rolled his eyes and started taking his camera out of his bag. He figured if he ignored the red head, he would leave him alone; at least that's what the bullies did in high school.

Axel stopped next to the blonde and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Hey, I'm sorry if I offended you last night or something." He said rocking slightly back on and fourth on his feet. Roxas spared him a glare as he uncapped his camera and attached the wide angle lens.

Axel frowned noticing that the blonde was ignoring him. "Awe come on Roxy, don't be mad." Roxas turned towards the red head and snapped a picture of him, causing the flash to blind Axel momentarily. "I'm not angry; I'm hoping that if I ignore you long enough, you'll go away." Axel laughed grinning like a mad man; "look who said a full sentience to me."

Roxas groaned walking away from the red head to go take a few shots of the stage set up. "Wait, don't walk away from me!" Axel called after the blonde, quickly following behind him. "Leave. Me. Alone. Axel!" Roxas shouted at the red head.

"Then say you forgive me!" He said standing behind the blonde as he snapped some pictures. Roxas stood up and glared at him. "I already told you, I'm not mad at you." Axel pouted looking down at the small blonde. "Then why are you ignoring me?"

Roxas sighed closing his eyes a little. "I don't like people Axel. They're needy, noisy, and nosy. They always want something from you, whether it be money, time, or love. They give you false hopes, only to crush your spirit in the end. I don't have friends, and I'm not looking to make any."

Roxas wasn't surprised by Axel's confused and shocked face. This was the look he received every time he explained to a stranger of his stand on company. Roxas gave Axel a smile for the first time since meeting the red head. "You don't have to understand, just please, respect my wishes and leave me alone." With that Roxas walked away to continue taking pictures; leaving a confused red head behind.

"What's up Ax, you look like you're in deep thought, which is never a good thing when it's you." Demyx asked sitting next to his red headed best friend in their dressing room. The band was all dressed and waiting for the time to go on stage. Usually Axel was there joking around with Demyx to help relieve the tension and nervousness from the band. Even after years of performing, they all still got extremely nervous before the show.

But tonight; Axel was sitting there quiet, with his eyebrows knit together. Demyx had a feeling it had something to do with the blonde reporter Axel had met in the hallway of their hotel. Roxas may think that Axel was too drunk to remember that night, but it wasn't true. The red head remembered him almost immediately when he spotted the blonde again.

Axel sighed looking at his best friend. "Roxas told me he hates all humans Dem." Demyx couldn't help but laugh; that seemed a little ridiculous to the guitarist. Was Roxas secretly a crazy cat guy who liked to spend all his time locked in his room? "What does he like then, cats?"

Axel shrugged; "probably." Demyx hummed softly; "we go home next week. Why not keep trying to be friends with him, Ax? Honestly, that kid looks really lonely." Axel nodded in agreement. Roxas definitely looked extremely lonely. He easily recognized the look; having felt it for many years himself. Maybe that's why he was so determined to befriend the blonde; it hurt his heart to see him look so sad.

* * *

**Like it? Review it! Hate it? Review it anyway!  
**


End file.
